ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Absurdity of My Life
This is the pilot episode of Shade 10: Evolutions (Rebooted). News in Space *Weirdos are attacking Planet Encephalonus VII. Immediate assistance is needed. *Ben has gone dumb in another universe.That's the best thing that has ever happened! *Cold blooded murders are being caused on Planet Kylmyys. Very cold. They are frozen! *Hotness is on the rise as Universal Television models go on tour around the Milky Way Galaxy even the Cerebrocrustaceans are in love with them. January 1st 3012 (Umbranite Date) First off, I am not the greatest writer who had ever lived nor the best fanfiction writer who ever lived. The weirdest thing is that I can write in this so-called Language called "English" which was mostly borrowing words from different languages on Earth. Anyway, I want to introduce myself, I am Shade Erebius. I am an Umbranite, race of beings who can control darkness. Not the evil darkness, the darkness which is merely an absence of light. Unlike those arrogant Photodites and Luminites, we don't use our powers to destroy planets and take over the universe (don't believe in their propaganda). How I got myself with this so-called thing called the Ultratrix is unknown. It happened when I was sleeping. I don't receive the Ultratrix from a meteor/fireball that I was chasing after or ...or....or...or...or...or.....like those people who got their own omnitrixes from other universes. Okay, let's start this story. I woke up. It was a normal day on the spaceship, I owned. Grandius. It was the most marvellous thing I have ever had. I walked across the corridor leading to the bathroom to get cleaned. I did. I still did not notice something was on my wrist. After I got cleaned, I went to the cockpit to see if Upto and Arcina were piloting the spacecraft. Arcina is an Irisian or Coruscatan or Kaleidscopid (a rather negative term). She mostly does nothing and would sometimes scream nonsensical words which I never understood. Arcina can control colours. I never still understood how she changed my silver ship into rainbow ship. Osirius is the smart but very conceited (I HATE THAT). He was once my tutor but decided to assist me in creating the spaceship. He is a Cerebrocrustacean with a rather German accent. He thinks he is smart because he beat his classmate to become Azmuth's student. He dropped out after getting eliminated in the fourth round after he did not sing Katy Perry's Teenage Dreams very well. I did not understand what he meant. It was not like he was in Galactic Idol or the Z-Factor. "GUYS!" I received no reply. So I opened the door, nervously entered it. Have I been abandoned?, I thought. I looked that the altimeter and realized that we were on ground. I cursed when I saw that the windshield was painted with Illusoria (the paint that cause you to see things that you want to see, in this case, space). At least, there is no giant explosions that would destroy the ship. *GIANT EXPLOSION* "Crap!" I muttered as I shadowed travelled away to the ground. I lamented why I chose this crew. Suddenly, Calliste appeared. The Anodite girl. Like Osirius, she is quite vain. She's our ship engineer. She has the dark secret of her past according to her resume where she clearly starte Calliste gasped "OH!" I glared at her. She laughed nervously as she looked at me back. I asked where the others are. Calliste did not reply but merely began switching the subject. Suddenly, I saw Nemesis and Arcina walking back to the crime scene. Nemesis is the tough ninja girl of our group. She always have weapons of mass destruction equipped. She never speakes like she had been muted forever though in some instances she does. Named after the Greek goddess of revenge (actually an alien queen who had fair sense of judgment), she is vengeful. She takes grudges forever until she dies. I will never forget the Spheroid spit again. "UGH!!!" I groaned "CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? DID A TOKUSTAR CRUSHED IT?" I looked at my spaceship. At least, it's not crumpled like a paper plane. And then, it was crumpled like a paper plane. "GREAT!!" I said with the irony in my voice "ON A DESERT SCORCHING ISLAND WITH NO FOOD" Arcina shouted "YAY!" She stopped and giggled. I rolled my eyes. I created a huge hand out of darkness and tried to lift the ship but no avail. DUH! Bellum soon appeared. Bellum is a Transylmancer, a hybrid combination of a Transylian and a Vulpinmancer. Don't ask how his father and mother met. Not because it's a sensitive subject but because it's plain disgusting. "Shade!" Bellum shouted. I asked Calliste, Arcina and Bellum (again) "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" "Wanna cookie?" asked Bellum. "NO!" I shouted. Calliste and Arcina shrugged. They are hiding something from me. Calliste did not say anything. She gestured at my left arm. "What?" I asked. Bellum pointed to my left arm. A watch was there, attached to my wrist. I realized that it was. It was an OMNITRIX. *gasp* Don't ask me how it got there, 'cause I dunno dude. I am going to get heavily criticized, don't it. WAIT! The show is not well-known. I might not get known. THAT'S GREAT! Wait, what's going to happen to me? "Oh!!" I said with a note of irony in my voice "I received an Omnitrix and going to save the world as Shade 10! Tada! So, GET IT OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!" Nemesis explained "We tried but the thing won't get off ...so" "YES!" Calliste blurted out "I AM GOING TO BE FAMOUS" "You are not the wielder of the Omnitrix!" said Bellum "I am!" Arcina said "You don't have it, I am Arcina 10, using my -" "All three of your names doesn't rhyme!" Nemesis shouted. Bellum said "You are just jealous!" "No, I am not you dull-witted canine!" "It's a Transylmancer, Wenemsssijdls" "STOP!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. All of them went silent. Later, Osirius and Upto came back from their foraging. I decided to interrogate them! Arcina spoke "READERS, SHADE has gone mad!" "Who the heck are you talking to?" "The users from Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki?" "The what?? I groaned. Arcina's nonsensical words like Users of Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki are completely insane. I thought she came from a psychiatric hospital on Irisdesia. Upto appeared. An Amperi. You might know Amperi as beings from the Andromeda Galaxy. The Amperi arrived to this galaxy to colonize. So, Upto's parents settled in X'Nelli's polar ice caps generating electricity for the Polar Manzardrills. He is the only normal person on the ship aside Nemesis. He is also the pilot of the ship. "AHEM!" I said. Upto froze. Now, my face was flaring up like dark flames of hellfire. My home planet, Temnota has pits of hellfire ready to explode. Anyways, I asked him what happened and again, he lied. Not that I have the power of being lie detector, I am skilled in reading faces. "You are lying" I spoke. Behind, I saw that Calliste was screaming silently not to tell.He had a thing for the Anodite but he never revealed it. Upto replied rather angrily "I am not!!!!" "Tell me what happened to MY SHIP" "Wanna cookie?" "No." "Wanna supernatural alien busting weapon capable of causing mass destruction" "No." "Wanna..oh..never mind" "Tell me what happened" "Once a upon time.." "I said tell. me. what. happened" Now my face was flaring up like a huge carbon asteroid burning with hellfire ready to destroy a planet. "Uhh" Osirius came with a slight dizziness. He was looking rather strange. He looked like he threw up sixteen litres of chalmelid poop. That's an alien meal, tasty for some but revolting for others. Revolting for a lot. "What happened to him?" I asked. "Tell...him...the...trutglubberslubber!" Osirius whimpered rather un-Englishy. "OKAY!" Bellum said taking up huge amounts of unhealthy air into his body. What? The planet's atmosphere is made up 45.6% Radon, 32% Krypton, 10.4% Helium, 6.4% Astatine and 5.6% Oxygen. It also contains trace amounts of hydrogen, argon and infernon (an alien gaseous element which reacts very well with fire). Bellum coughed (breathing out fire) and said "You were sleeping and all of us were. Suddenly, a fireball crashed into the ship like a comet. Suddenly, we were losing air. The ship was shifting violently. So, I woke up. I tried to maintain the ship. The others woke up and tried to control the ship but..." "What?" "The ship crashed" "And I was sleeping the whole time?" "Nemesis sedated you" "How do I get the watch/Omnitrix thing" "I don't know. The fireball thing crashed into your room and it jumped on your wrist" said Calliste acting like a sleuth. "Something is wrong here" I said "If the ball of flames crashed into my room, wouldn't I be engulf in flames" Suddenly, our conversation abruptly ended when more fireballs appeared. It is the best day ever! *sarcasm*. We covered our eyes from the billows of smoke. When it cleared, there was a Cerebrocrustacean, a Spatiodite (space beings), a violent Geochelone Aerio and a Pyro-Cryonite (fire and ice aline). They advanced towards us. This is going to be bad. The Cerebrocrustacean blasted electricity at Bellum and Nemesis throwing them backwards. The Spatiodite summoned a rift in space causing me, Upto and Osirius nearly swallowed into a vortex. I blasted it with darkness. The geochelone aerio and Calliste took one on one. While Arcina tried to defend herself from the Pyro-Cryonite. "We are not trained for this battle!" shouted Arcina. She angrily blasted the annoying alien with Chromokinesis. I smiled as I bound the Spatiodite with darkness "You are now" Osirius and the Cerebrocrustacean fought blasting each other with electricity. Nemesis' eyes gleamed purple. The Geochelone was writhing in pain and starting sob. Nemesis can control emotions. Like make people cry or inflict pain. Upto and Bellum blasted a bolt of lightning at the Spatiodite. The alien created a small portal which the electricity went through. I was shocked by it, literally. I fall down in pain. "OW! Watch where you blast that thing" The Spatiodite blasted them with space knocking them out. The enraged Geochelone Aerio blasted Nemesis and Calliste with wind. Calliste materialized a shield out of mana to protect them from the wind. She then altered it into a ball of pink flame and blasted it at the Geochelone Aerio hurled back and hit a large rock. Osirius and the Cerebrocrustacean blasted each other with electricity. Arcina tried to bind the spatiodite with stream of rainbows. But the spatiodite opened a portal and the stream of rainbows went to Nemesis who was bound by it. I could hear her groan as she tried to remove it from her. "Arcina! A little help!!!!!" Nemesis screamed. The rainbow girl removed the thing that she had created. Nemesis blasted shurikens at the spatiodite and the Pryo-Cryonite. The Shuriken hit the spatiodite but the Pryo-Cryonite melted it with his fire hands. The alien created huge blocks of spiky ice cubes around Nemesis. One rammed into Nemesis. She gasped as she fainted. Calliste levitated the ice-cubes and threw it at the Pryo-Cryonite who crushed it easily. Angrily, she used intense mana to crush the ground causing the earth to cave in. I summoned streams of dark energy at the Geochelone Aerio and constrained him. Osirius and the Cerebrocrustacean attacked. The cerebro was gaining upper hand. Upto summoned a stream of lightning at the cerebrocrustacean who absorbed it. Simultaneously, the Spatiodite attacked me and Upto. This is getting out of hand. I had an idea actually, it was Upto's I stole his idea. Oh yeah! I remember. "Shade, use the Omnitrix to defeat them?" he said. "I know, I will use the Omnitrix to defeat them!" "You just said what I said" he grimaced. "Whatever" I clicked on the button on the Ultratrix. A figure popped up. It looks like a bird man with skates on his feet. I stared at the figure again. I didn't think twice. I slammed on the figure and suddenly...I was a bird alien with skates on my feet. Okay...that was weird. "Check it out, dude! I got the moves" I said with my voice like skateboarder. I froze the geochelone aerio in a pillar of ice. The Pyro-Cryo guy was rather tough so with the help of Arcina and Bellum. I managed to defeat him with another alien. I transformed into another dude, this time, it was a wolf. I slammed the figure. I was a wolf. I pounced on him and suddenly, the blades on my body clawed him. He screeched in pain. Suddenly, I began nullified his powers by blasting black lightning from my mouth. The fire and ice began to disappeared. But the guy was powerful. He threw him to the large rock. Arcina and Bellum summoned a shield of color (distorting his vision) and a blast of electricity to knock him unconscious. Calliste and Upto overpowered the Spatiodite through manatricity. The Spatiodite managed to attack them. He teleported behind them and grabbed them. Me as Shadewolf, blasted the dark lightning at him neutralizing his powers. The Spatiodite's powers are lost. Calliste used her teleportation spell and conveyed them to Incarcecon. I transformed back. However, the battle was not over. "Die!" the Cerebrocrustacean shouted as he trapped him in a force field. Osirius tried to break free but with no avail. I blasted spheres of darkness at him. The Cerebrocrustacean fell on his back. One of his pincers revealed a scar. Osirius gasped. It was his old friend, I forgot what his name was. I think it was Xacipserp? "Xacipserp..." Osirius looked at him. We all froze. How could Osirius' best friend tried to kill his own friend? Xacipserp said "THIS IS NOT OVER!!!!!!! I shall return as Mr. X" That's lame name. Hey, that rhymed! Also, Nemesis was nearly dead. She was in a critical situation, her body was bleeding. Calliste and Upto rushed into the ship to find some leftover bandages. However, there were none. Calliste got an idea, she had a spellbook which she had for a long time while on a trip to Zoraster. She flipped through the book to find a healing spell. "Sanitas!" Calliste casted the spell on Nemesis. Her body was healing. I rushed through the Omnitrix to find an alien with healing powers. I thought I have found one. I transformed into a snake alien. The snake's signs began to glow. Nemesis began to heal faster. Nemesis was recovered. Arcina sighed "I thought the writer was going to write her off the show, that's sad" The others did not say anything. Geez. Wait.... "GUYS? Where are we?" I asked. They looked at each other "Uh oh.." THE END. Rate This Episode How's the Episode? The Episode is AWESOME! 5 Stars! The Episode is Yeah..Great. 4 Stars. The Episode is Rather Normal. 3 Stars The Episode is .....*no comment* 2 Stars The Episode is "I-Don't-Like-It" 1 Stars The Episode is just Bad! 0 Stars. Category:Episodes Category:Shade 10 Logs